Copolymers of conjugated diene/monovinylarene are known and useful for a variety of purposes. Of particular interest are polymers that can be formed into colorless, transparent articles having good physical properties, such as impact resistance. Such articles are useful in toys, window pieces, beverage containers, and packaging such as blister packaging.
The polymers should also exhibit sufficient thermal stability to be suitable for use with conventional injection molding equipment. For many applications copolymer blends containing high amounts of styrene are required. Such polymers are generally prepared by blending certain monovinylarene-conjugated diene copolymers with styrene polymers. However such blends often contain an undesirable haze and blue coloration. It would therefore be desirable to develop polymers and polymer blends having a combination of low blueness, good clarity, hardness, stiffness, and toughness.